


Hoenn

by Squidapples



Series: Pokemon Dreams [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, dream stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Swalot-Sapphire,Alpha Sapphire





	1. Torchic

Dean should know not to hug strange things.

But he does it anyway he should really start listening to people.

“Torchic the Chick Pokemon a fire burns inside so it feels very warm to hug it launches fire balls of 1,800 degrees fahrenheit” Rotom Dex tells Dean.

Dean must have hugged Torchic too hard because it shot a fireball at him.


	2. Swalot

Dean was lost in a forest he followed the trail of purple goo to a junkyard.

Who has a junkyard near a forest. 

He saw a purple blob eat a truck tire.

He tried to escape before he fell victim to the same fate.

“Swalot the Poison Bag Pokemon Swalot has no teeth so what it eats it swallows whole no matter what its cavernous mouth yawns widely a automobile tire could easily fit inside this Pokemon’s mouth" Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swalot-Sapphire,Alpha Sapphire


	3. Regice

Being lost in glacier land is not a good thing.  
For you know not what lives there or if its friendly.  
So cold can’t go on… “Regice the Iceberg Pokemon its body is made of ice from the Ice Age it controls frigid air of -328 degrees fahrenheit” Rotom Dex explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regice-Diamond/Pearl/Platinum,Black/White,Black 2/White 2,Y  
> -200 Celsius  
> 73.15 Kelvin

**Author's Note:**

> Torchic-Diamond/Pearl/Platinum,Black/White,Black 2/White 2,Y  
> 982.2222-Celsius  
> 1,255.372-Kelvin


End file.
